


Table for Two, Please

by Infinity_Chess



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999, xxxHoLic
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Cannibalism, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, M/M, Murder Investigations, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serial Killer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity_Chess/pseuds/Infinity_Chess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sakurazukamori's murders have always interested Kamui Shirou, a 4th-year grad student of criminal justice. With the case being closed for almost 10 years, no one has ever heard the true story behind it nor how it was finally closed. That is until Kamui manages to get into contact with someone who was close to the Sakurazukamori.</p><p> </p><p>A X/1999 AU based on Thomas Harris's Hannibal Lecter and Hannibal (2013) TV series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table for Two, Please

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers will be added at the beginning of each chapter.
> 
> Also, I can't write for shit~

There should be no doubt that a psychiatric ward is perhaps one of most unpleasant places one can ever have the displeasure of setting foot in. As such, it never occurred to Kamui that someone would ever choose to live in one of their own free-will.

 

Kamui Shirou is a grad student of criminal justice in his 4th-year. After years of special interest in a particular case that had caught his small, sleepy community and the rest of the country by storm, he has finally been given the opportunity to research and write his own book on the case. Well, Kamui was not sure if he could write on this case just yet . . . As details of this case have never been made public, though it was not due to the police hiding the facts from the public, it was simply due that the only one victim who lived through the ordeal has never been willing to share the information.

 

Though, it was not through the lack of effort of those before him, the man simply did not wish to be bothered. The case itself has been closed for close to 10 years now, but officials and writers have never had much luck at getting to meet this man in person, much less getting him to talk. When Kamui went to his advisor about the topic that he wanted to pursue his final thesis, his advisor simply told Kamui that he should not bother as others well-known, including the advisor himself,  in the field of criminal justice have never received a reply from the man so a student should not even bother. Nonetheless, Kamui had spent a good portion of his third year sending out letters and contacting numerous people that could hopefully put him in contact with the mysterious man. A year came and went, mid-way through his first semester of his senior year Kamui was about to give up hope and go to his backup as he could not wait any longer to begin his thesis unless he wanted more all-nighters than necessary. As luck would have it, after arriving home one day to his shared apartment, his roommate (definitely not his boyfriend), Fuuma had said that a man had called earlier in the day and he had managed to take a message for him.

 

The message itself was not very long, it only had an address along with the person’s name scribbled at the bottom of the napkin. Though the man did not specifically state he would answer all of Kamui’s questions, Kamui was enthusiastic to have gotten further to find out the truth than anyone else before him.

 

With a small suitcase, Kamui booked a flight for that night and left without a word to Fuuma as the excitement was overwhelming.

 

A night flight to the nearest city to the psychiatric ward with multiple layovers plus getting an expensive car rental from the airport, Kamui arrived at the ward by 6 PM the following day.

 

 _‘Maybe, I should have tried calling before arriving . . .’_ Kamui thought to himself, as he did not bother to check to see if the address given was a home address or not. Now Kamui could only hope he would be able to talk to the man today or else he would have to come back during visiting hours.

 

Taking a deep breath, Kamui walked into the front door of the ward only to be met with a confused nurse with long, curly-pigtails behind a glassed window.

 

“I’m sorry, sir. We are closed for visiting hours for this weekend. We will be open again on Monday from 10 AM to 2 PM, if you like,” pausing briefly to slide a clipboard underneath the glass window, “you can write your name and contact information down and the name of the person you wish to visit here and we can give you a reminder call.”

 

Hope crushed, Kamui simply nodded and went on to write what the nurse had told him to list before sliding back the clipboard. “I’m sorry for bothering you. Have a good night.” Giving a small bow, Kamui turned away from the window to go back outside, before the nurse called out.

 

“Shirou-san, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize you were here to see Sumeragi-san!” the nurse said before pressing the button to unlock the door into the ward. “You may come in!”

 

“Oh . . . Thank you.” Kamui said quietly with another small bow before opening the door to the ward.

 

As soon as the door was opened, Kamui was met with a white hallway and the same nurse in her white scrubs. “I should have introduced myself first, but my name Himawari Kunogi! I will lead you to Sumeragi-san! Follow me this way!”  Himawari said with a bright smile to Kamui, making him slightly blush at the bubbly energy she exhibited.

 

“Uhh… Okay… Thank you, Kunogi-san.” Kamui said while giving another small bow.

 

“Don’t thank me, it is my job!” Himawari giggled, “I’m just so glad that Sumeragi has finally gotten a new guest!”

 

At the mention of Sumeragi-san, Kamui began to get curious about the man he’s never met before. “Does Sumeragi-san not receive many guests?”

 

Walking ahead, the only evidence that showed Himawari had shaken her head was her two large ponytails swaying with a bit more force behind her back. “The only one who visits Sumeragi-san is his grandmother . . .” replied Himawari with a slight sad undertone that Kamui barely picked up.

 

“Um . . . how long has Sumeragi-san been here exactly?” Kamui asked.

 

“I am not at liberty to say, but you can ask him since we’re here,” Himawari commented before stopping at the last door down the hallway from the front desk.

 

Which Kamui found rather odd . . . “Kunogi-san, aren’t patients at wards usually much further from the entrance?” Kamui blurted out before catching himself.

 

Himawari only gave a small smile to Kamui after knocking the door. “Sumeragi-san is not exactly a patient, you could say.” Within seconds of finishing her sentence, a young man, who looked perhaps in his early to mid-twenties opened the door.

 

“Sumeragi-san! Here is Shirou-san, the one you said that would be visiting you soon!” Himawari said with another bright smile to Subaru before looking back at Kamui. “Please give me a ring, if you need anything!” With that, Himawari bowed to both men before heading back down to the main office leaving Kamui alone with the man that no one has ever managed to contact in the last 10 years.

 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Kamui gave a deep bow and blurted out his name. “Um… hel-lo, my name is Kamui Shirou! It is nice to finally meet you in person!”

 

Too embarrassed to face Subaru after practically yelling, Kamui stayed in his bowed position for a few moments before Subaru spoke. “There’s no need to be so formal. Please come in, Kamui-kun.” Subaru said softly.

 

With Subaru holding the door open for Kamui, Kamui quickly gave another bow again before walking into a small, modest room. A room that definitely did not fit into Kamui’s image of a one within a psychiatric ward, but then again according to Himawari, Subaru was not a patient which only made Kamui more curious about this man.

 

“Please have a seat on the couch, I can make us some coffee if you like. Or, perhaps tea?” Subaru asked motioning Kamui towards the plain looking couch opposite from his bed.

 

“Um, coffee is fine,” Kamui said much too quickly, still trying to recover from his earlier embarrassment.

 

Subaru simply nodded, showing no sign that found he found Kamui’s behavior odd or not.

 

Millions of thoughts and questions began flooding Kamui's mind as the room became silent with only the coffee slowly dripping from the machine into two twin mugs making any sound within the small room.

 

What seemed to take forever to Kamui, in reality only took less than 3 minutes for their coffee to be ready before Subaru sat across from him on the other side of the couch.

 

“Tell me about yourself.” Subaru said handing a mug of coffee over to Kamui, interrupting him from his deep thoughts.

 

“Uh . . . I guess there isn’t much to say,” Kamui started, slowly turning to look at Subaru directly, for the first time realizing that Subaru had a milky, white right eye. Catching himself before he blurted out a question about Subaru’s eye, Kamui carried on with his introduction. “My name is Kamui, I live and go to college on the other side of the country. I’m a grad student studying criminal law.”

 

Besides wanting to know about Subaru's eye, Kamui was a bit confused at Subaru's question. As he spent countless nights writing numerous letters to different contacts for the possibility in meeting Subaru, he knew that one had to eventually found its way to Subaru... So unless Subaru did not bother to read them before approving to meet him, then he should already know Kamui’s background.

 

“I bet you’re wondering why I’m asking you this.” Subaru stated looking directly at Kamui.

 

Kamui only nodded, trying his best not to break eye contact.

 

“Why are you interested in this particular case? This case about the Sakurazukamori?” asked Subaru.

 

Kamui broke eye contact after blinking a few times in a newfound confusion. “Well . . . I’m a student of criminal justice and everyone is in this field is interes---.” Kamui was cut off before he could finish.

 

“Tell me the real reason, Kamui-kun,” Subaru interrupted softly, finding Kamui’s eyes once again.

 

Kamui again blinked a few times, surprised that Subaru was able to see through him . . . “A close friend of mine, met a violent death . . .” Kamui began softly, looking down at his reflection from the coffee table in front of him. “I . . . I just want to know if he killed her . . .”

 

There was a moment of silence between the two, only to be broken by Subaru sighing.

 

“I’m sorry . . .” Subaru apologized, “I don’t think I would be able to answer that for you . . .”

 

Kamui closed his eyes, trying to hold back a wave of tears that were threatening to break free. “It’s okay . . .” Kamui choked out.

 

Another veil of silence came between the two, with Subaru quietly passing a box of tissues to Kamui. After composing himself again, or at least assuring that he wouldn’t break down into a state of ugly tears in front of a man he barely met, Kamui finally asked what has been on his mind all this time since leaving his home. “Sumeragi-san . . .” almost at a whisper, Kamui began, “I can’t help but wonder, but why did you approve MY request to see you?” Kamui tried to emphasize that fact that he was indeed nothing special, just one of the many throughout the years that had bothered Subaru about the case that he obviously did not want to talk about.

 

Giving a sad smile to Kamui, Subaru said softly, “Because it’s finally time.”

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late for Halloween, but here is the beginning of everyone's favorite jerkface as Hannibal and poor little Subaru, who can never catch a break no matter what universe he's in.


End file.
